


Then The Avocados Went Missing

by Patriots1180



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Julian is having a very bad day, M/M, Tom's needs his avocados
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: Julian has a really bad day then Tom's avocados go missing.





	Then The Avocados Went Missing

**Author's Note:**

> We all need some humor and fluff in our lives! Enjoy!

Julian rolled over with a groan. He grabbed his phone checking the time. 7:15 AM. Shit! He scrambled out of bed pulling on a pair of sweat pants and hoodie. What the hell had happened to his alarm? Julian had no time to stew over it; he needed to get on the road! He slipped into a pair of sneakers, grabbing his keys, and his wallet and heading out the door. He jumped into the car, sliding the key into the ignition and turning it. Nothing. He tried it again. Still nothing. He slammed his hands down in the steering wheel in frustration before popping the hood. He couldn’t see anything immediately wrong and let the hood drop. Fuck! Today was not starting off well.

He dashed back inside grabbing the keys to his old beater S10 he didn’t have the heart to trade off. He hadn’t run the thing in months and he prayed it would start. He turned the key and the engine whined before growling to life. Julian blew out a sigh of relief before gunning it out of the driveway.  
He pulled into the stadium at 7:59 AM. He tore through the parking lot dashing down the hallway towards the classrooms. Finding the right one, he quietly snuck in the back attempting to keep his head down. It was 8:02 AM. 

He was two minutes late and by the glare Coach sent his way it didn’t go unnoticed. Damn! He snuck down in his seat rubbing a hand across his face; he was in the doghouse. He didn’t notice the sympathetic look Danny sent in his direction. 

The meeting came to a close around 9:00 AM. He had ten minutes before he had to be in his next meeting. He was about to go grab something to eat; his stomach making terrible dying whale sounds, but Coach glared in his direction and motioned him over. Julian swallowed his pride and quickly made his way over.  
“Edelman.” He snapped. “Yes Coach?” He tried to keep voice steady in an attempt to hide his nervousness. “You have been on this team for years now. Has the time of morning meeting changed?”

“No Coach.”He replied forcing himself to look at Belichick.“And what time do morning meeting begin?” “8:00 AM.”

“And what time did you bother to arrive?” Belichick looked more annoyed than usually and it made Julian swallow loudly before answering. “8:02 Coach.” 

“What pray tell is the reason you were two minutes late this morning?” Julian knew excuses didn’t fly with Coach, ever. “I don’t have one Coach.” 

Belichick eyed Julian up and down before responding “Two minutes late again and you won’t start the next game. Are we clear?” Julian nodded “Yes Coach. It won’t happen again.” 

“See to it that it doesn’t.” He fixed Julian with an icy glare before walking off. The receiver let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding before quickly making his way to the other meeting. His stomach would have to wait. He took a seat next to Danny who sent him a concerned glance before placing a hand on his thigh. “You alright?” “Yea.” Julian muttered turning away from Danny. 

Teams meetings finally wrapped up for the day and Julian was grateful. He plopped down in his usual spot between Danny and Tom. Tom seat was vacant but Julian was too hungry to spend much time thinking about it. Danny stared at Julian, a combination of awe and worry, he had never seen the man inhale food before. He wasn’t sure Julian was even chewing it, just gulping it down.

Julian took notice. “What?” he asked between mouthfuls. “Are you ok? I’ve never seen you eat so fast before.”  
Julian nodded between bites. “Are you sure? I’ve never seen you be late to a team meeting before either.” Danny slid his hand under the table and gently gripped his boyfriend’s thigh. 

“Alarm didn’t go off. Overslept. Car didn’t start.” Julian mumbled between bites; shaking Danny’s hand from his thigh. “Geez that’s a pile of bad luck Jules.” Gronk laughed dropping down in his seat at the table. “You’re telling me.” He muttered resuming his meal. 

A minute later Alex Guerrero walked over clapping his hands down on Julian’s shoulders “Did you forget we had a session this morning?” Julian almost choked on a bite of chicken. Oh shit! He forced himself to swallow before answering. “Alex I’m so sorry. I didn’t blow off our session.” 

“You didn’t even bother to text.” Julian’s eyes lit up in panic as he searched his pockets for his phone and came up empty. “I must have left my phone at home. Alex I am really sorry.”

“It’s all good Julian. After practice today I want to see you in my office and well work on these.” He dug his hands into Julian’s shoulder causing the receiver to wince. “Ok.” He hissed as Alex smirked. 

“What are you boys eating today?” Alex asked his voice sounding amused. Crap. Danny quickly stuffed the last of his peanut butter and Nutella sandwich in his mouth hoping to not be seen by Alex. He didn’t need another lecture on the dangers of carbohydrates. 

Luckily for Danny; Tom came storming in the cafeteria. He looked like a deranged man, his perfectly styled hair was in disarray as his eyes were darting around the room frantically. “Where are they?” He screamed.

“Where’s what?” Gronk asked tilting his head to the side in confusion. Tom whipped his head around narrowing his eyes and his voice took on a low, dangerous tone. “My avocados. They are missing from my locker!” 

“Seriously dude? It just avocados.” The whole room went deathly quiet, no one dared to breathe. The veterans all knew how precious Tom’s avocados were to him and you didn’t dare joke about them. 

Tom turned his eyes blazing like the heat of five suns. “You dare mock the almighty avocado?” He hissed. The young running back merely shrugged his shoulders looking around helplessly as Tom stalked towards him. Relief swept over the cafeteria’s occupants as Tom exited the room, dragging behind him whatever idiot rookie had dared to mock his precious avocados. 

“Sucks to be him. See at least someone is having a worse day than you Jules.” Gronk chirped and went back to inhaling his lunch. Danny and Julian exchanged a look before returning to their own meals. Tom returned a few minutes later proceeding to lean over Danny’s shoulder, then Julian’s, then Dion’s, and finally Gronk’s. 

“What are you doing?” Julian snapped, irritation obvious in his voice as Tom invaded his personal space. “Checking for my avocados Jules. One can’t be too careful.” Julian couldn’t resist rolling his eyes. “Tom I’m sure no one here would be cruel enough to steal your avocados.” Danny piped up. 

“Really? You think so Doooola.” Tom drawled out and suddenly popping up between the two receivers and leaning towards Danny. “Seriously Tom.” Julian shoved at the quarterbacks shoulder. Tom eyed them both suspiciously before heading off to another table, intent on inspecting it for missing avocados. 

Practice was a crap shoot. Julian should have figured that would happen; considering how badly the day had already gone. He dropped another easy pass and Tom was pissed! He snarled, motioning Jules over and tearing into him. Julian had had just about enough today! Coach called for a ten minute break and he plopped down on the bench just as Danny appeared at his side. 

“Tom’s really riled up today. God help whoever stole his avocados.” Danny attempted to joke and it fell flat. “Jules?”  
“What?” he snarled causing Danny to take a step back. “Nevermind.” The slightly taller receiver shook his head, rising to his feet and heading back out onto the field. Julian let him go still fuming about his dropped passes. 

Their short break came to a conclusion and Julian made his way back to the field. Danny had just caught a beautiful pass landing graceful on his feet. Tom grabbed another ball looking for an open man and finding Julian, released it.

Julian tore downfield dodging defensive players left and right but he couldn’t shake the new cornerback they picked up from the Bills. Gilmore was all over him no matter what move he made. Gilmore had snagged ahold of his wrist as he jumped to get the ball. The football slipped from Julian’s grip and tumbled away as Gilmore pinned his other arm. 

Julian growled in frustration yanking himself away from Gilmore as Tom screamed for him from across the field. “Jules. Get the fuck over here now!” Julian swore to himself as he jogged over to Tom. “What the fuck was that?”  
“He was holding me.”  
“So? I’ve seen you escape worse situations. That’s no fucking excuse. You need to play like you want to be here!” That last sentence did Julian in and he snapped. “Fuck you Tom!” 

“What did you just say to me?” Tom’s voice dropped an octave as he stepped closer to the smaller man. Julian glared back puffing out his chest “I said fuck you.”  
“I expect better from you Julian. You need to show up and be a leader for this team; not walking late into team meetings and giving me excuses for your shitty performance today.” Tom’s voice was dripping with disappointment and it made Julian feel like shit. He took a deep breath, his chest deflating as he turned away to head back down field. 

“I’m not finished with you yet.” Tom shouted. “Well I am done talking to you.” Julian called over his shoulder. Tom snapped rushing forward, grabbing Julian’s arm and spinning him around. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Julian screamed shoving Tom away from him. “You need to calm down.” Tom growled using all the authority he could muster. “No, I won’t.” Julian was interrupted by Danny putting himself between the two hotheads. 

“Stay out of this Danny.” Julian snarled attempting to push the other receiver aside. “No. You are going to go chill out.” Danny was gripping Julian’s bicep roughly in one hand as he pointed to the bench in the other. Julian refused to move puffing out his chest as Danny’s eyes narrowed.

“Go now.” He commanded digging his nails into Julian’s soft flesh. He let out a soft growl meeting Danny’s eyes; the brunette had fire raging in his brown eyes. Julian huffed, pulling his arm out of Danny’s grip before jogging away. Danny let out a sigh of relief as Julian stormed away. 

“Hot headed idiot.” Tom muttered. “You’re one to talk.” Danny retorted and shooting Tom a dirty look. The quarterback rolled his eyes before stomping off. 

Julian entered back into practice ten minutes later once he cooled off. His eyes met Tom’s and he nodded. Tom sent him a small smile in return. The spat was now in the past and it was time to move forward. Tom tossed the ball in his direction and Julian was determined to catch it this time and he did! 

What he hadn’t counted on was a rookie tight end being in his way. The next thing Julian knew he was sprawled out on the ground the guard of his facemask dug into the dirt as he was squashed under the much larger tight end. The rookie jumped up quickly, apologizing profusely. He waved off the kid’s apologies sitting up gingerly and spitting dirt out of corner of his mouth. Today just really wasn’t his day.

Practice ended and Julian drug himself in Alex’s office. The trainer shot him a crooked smile which put him on edge as he climbed onto the table. This was going to hurt.  
After Alex’s abuse session all Julian wanted to do was curl up in bed. He was pretty sure the trainer had been rougher than unusual as a punishment for missing his morning appointment. He ached all over from the brutal rub down as he limped into the locker room.

Almost everyone else had headed for home leaving only a few stragglers behind in the locker room. And of course Tom was still hot on the trail of the mysterious avocado thief. Julian shook his head as he made his way to the showers. Sometimes he did worry about how much that man loved avocados. 

Julian cranked the water up as hot as it could go. He hissed as it burned his skin but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The hot spray helped to calm his abused muscles. After a few minutes he couldn’t stand the heat any longer, shutting the water off, and stepping out of the shower. 

Danny was leaning next to his locker hoping his boyfriend would hurry the hell up. The man seemed to shower forever. Danny sighed, opening his phone to return some texts as it seemed he would be waiting a while.  
He snapped his eyes up, he had a feeling he was being watched. Sure enough Tom was staring at him from across the room. As soon as their eyes meet Tom was headed towards him. “Say Danny you haven’t happened to see a delicious dark skinned fruit anywhere around here?”

“No.” He replied his face dead pan. “Hmmm. Strange.”  
“Yup.” Danny refrained from rolling his eyes.  
“Ok. But did you happen to see a small pear shaped object whose green insides are the most delicious substance on earth?” “No Tom. I haven’t seen your avocados.” Danny replied exasperation evident in his voice.“Who said anything about avocados Danny?”  
Danny finally gave in and rolled his eyes. “But if one was to see such a fruit……..” Tom trailed off. “I will call you immediately.” 

“Good. Good. Ok then.” Tom wandered off probably in search of someone else to torture if Danny had to guess. Finally Jules was out of the shower and dressed. He headed in the direction of the other’s locker only to be brushed aside as he headed for the door. 

“Excuse you.” Danny snapped. Julian bristled before turning around. “Whatever.” He rolled his eyes before turning back around.  
Oh hell no! Danny had had enough of everyone’s shit today! He caught Julian’s wrist, squeezing it. “You know what?” Danny growled his voice rising in pitch with every word. “I’m sick of your attitude today.” Julian growled and attempted to yank his wrist out of Danny’s grip but the other receiver only squeezed harder.  
“Let go.” Julian growled loudly pulling away. “No.” 

“Dola. Fucking let me go.” Julian snarled. “I’m fucking sick of your attitude.” Danny growled letting go of Julian’s wrist and shoving him backwards into the wall. He moved closer till he was inches from Julian’s face and used his body weight to pin him there.

“You need an attitude adjustment.” He whispered in Julian’s ear before gently nipping at it. He heard a sharp intake of breathe and felt the man under him tense up. He lowered his voice to a dark whisper “And I’m going to give you one.” Then he bit down hard on Julian’s shoulder and the blonde yelped at the sudden pain. Danny placed a gentle kiss over the bite before moving up and nibbling Julian’s lip instead. 

Julian panted harshly, he wasn’t ready to give up the fight and bit down on Danny’s lip. The slightly taller man growled slamming his hips into Julian’s. He could feel Julian’s was half hard in his shorts and smirked. He ground his throbbing need into Julian’s and reveled at the whimper he received.  
Julian was trying desperately not to give in, but the feeling of Danny’s cock rubbing against his even through the multiple layers of fabric was breaking his resolve. The older man nipped at his pulse point and followed up with a gentle kiss soothing away the sting. It was too much. 

The line between pain and pleasure was blurring and he loved it. He needed more contact, he needed to feel his bare skin against his boyfriends. Danny let his hands fall from Julian’s slim hips spinning him around to face the wall. Danny let his hands roam all over the blonde’s body before sliding them under his shirt and guiding it up and over his head. Those same hands were inside Julian’s underwear the next second completely bypassing his shorts. Danny roughly stroked Julian’s cock before sliding the other’s shorts down and letting them drop to the ground, leaving Julian completely naked. He felt the blonde tremble and press slightly closer to him. 

Danny’s silky voice against his neck as he whispered “I’m going to fuck you babe.” The next second he felt as wet finger traced his hole. He shuddered pressing himself against Danny as one digit it slowly entered him. Julian panted harshly as Danny slowly stretched him before adding a second finger in.  
By the time Danny added a third finger Julian was shaking with need and his face was flushed. He turned to look at Danny over his shoulder “Please. I want to touch you.” His voice was a breathless plea.

Danny pulled his fingers out, spinning Julian back around to face him. Julian was attacking his mouth the next instant and Danny groaned at the sudden intensity. He brought his hands to the other receiver’s hips and guiding them backwards. Danny was so distracted by Julian’s sloppy, needy kisses that he backed into the bench almost toppling over it. 

He unceremoniously plopped down on the bench pulling Julian into his lap. The younger man straddled his lap keeping his arms wound around his neck. Danny gripped Julian’s hips tightly as he guided him onto his cock. It wasn’t long and the sound of skin slapping skin echoed off the walls of the locker room followed by a loud cry. 

Julian cried out burying his face in Danny’s shoulder as he came falling limply against the brunette. A few seconds later and Danny was moaning loudly as he reached his peak arching his back and losing his balance. 

They both toppled backwards, Danny let out a pained cry as his shoulder’s struck a locker on the way down. He dropped his hands from Julian’s hips and attempting to pull himself into a sitting position, Julian still in his lap. 

“Dola are you ok?” Julian pushed himself off Danny’s chest and running a hand along the back of Danny’s head.  
“I’m ok.” Danny mumbled meeting Julian’s concerned blue eyes.  
“Really. I’m good.” Julian slowly withdrew his hand and his eyes widened in panic. Danny raised an eyebrow before turning to look behind him and almost shit himself. There; behind him, was the missing bag of avocados. 

“They must have fallen out of a locker. Whose locker is this?” Julian asked furrowing his brow as searched for a name plate.  
“I don’t know. Isn’t it empty? There isn’t a name on the outside.” 

“No. There is stuff in it I think.” Julian rose from Danny’s lap on his shaky legs before opening the mysterious locker. Both receivers eyes went wide as they examined the contents; loads of cutoff hoodies, pencils, and a couple of headsets. “It’s Coach’s back up locker.” Danny whispered in terror backing away slowly. 

“We saw nothing.” Julian hissed grabbing the bag of avocados and shoving them back in the bottom of the locker before quickly slamming it shut. Danny nodded and they both rushed about; grabbing clothes and tearing out of the locker room. Neither receiver spoke of the missing avocados again. 

Julian’s day improved immensely as Danny took him for burgers before taking him home and having him in the bedroom again……… 

Danny was happy to see Julian’s mood improve and he made sure to set two alarms for the next morning. Julian was never late to another meeting again but he still needed Danny to give him an attitude adjustment every now and then………..

Tom never did find his avocados although the whole next week after they went missing both Julian and Danny both acted strangely whenever he asked about them……..

Coach Belichick was left to wonder why his hoodies always seemed to reek of rotten avocados no matter how many times he washed them…………

Chris Long, after leaving for the Eagles wondered if anyone ever discovered it was him who had stolen Tom’s avocados………….

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this gave you laugh. We need it after this crazy off season!


End file.
